


Don't do this to me

by CelestialMinCarnation



Series: We were there, but you were gone too soon [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: ALMOST Character Death, Field Trip, Gen, Irondad, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Not Canon Compliant, Oh look, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Protective Peter Parker, Self-Sacrificing Tony Stark, So does Peter, Spider-Man Identity Reveal, The rest of the Avengers doesn't know that Tony has a son, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, We started off with, and Peter is spiderman, another alien invasion, he has Issues, just saying, spiderson, to (my universe) the Avengers museum next to the former Stark/Avengers tower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-26 16:21:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18720664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialMinCarnation/pseuds/CelestialMinCarnation
Summary: So in this, there is an Avengers museum in a building next to the former Stark tower.Peter Parker (Stark) was on a field trip to the avengers museum when an alien invasion happened.It doesn't end well.





	Don't do this to me

**Author's Note:**

> Look, this asshole came up with another idea.
> 
> Also, Background summary;  
> Peter was raised by Tony since he was four and his family (Ben, May, Richard and Mary) all died in the plane crash.  
> Peter at that time was staying over with Stark (they took turns every few week). This is PRE- Pepper Stark and sadly no Morgan. :(
> 
> But yknow, enjoy ;)

_**A normal field trip**_ \- his dad had said with a smug grin as he watched Pepper sign Peter's permission slip. (They couldn't have Tony to do it because their cover story is that Pepper is Peter's aunt and he was staying with her because he had nobody left, even so, this fact was kept under wraps so the staffs of his school can't spread it around. It was better than having the press go after Peter for being Tony's biological son.) Peter almost decked Tony in the face to wipe the ugly smirk off his face. 

_"There's nothing normal in going to a field trip to the Avengers museum, which i consider ironic since half of the team are fugitives,"_

Yeah, Peter isn't exactly a fan of team Capsicle.

(And he regretted his sass when Tony's smug smirk fell and was replaced with a fake smile and a grimace)

 

So, he stood in front of the majestic building with his decathlon team and Mr Harrington. His girlfriend looked disinterested but Peter could see the excited gleam in her eyes as she stared at the museum. Ned, however, was vibrating with excitement while Mr Harrington gave them warnings up at the front of the group. "Will your dad be inside?," Ned whispered (it doesn't sound like one though) and MJ glared at him pointedly. Ned tonned down visibly at that but he was still beaming. 

Peter sighed, "Let's hope not. Or the press would have a kicker out of that one,"

MJ slid her free hand into his (the other one held her book to her chest) and squeezed. "It's going to be fine, Loser," She murmured and Peter appreciated that gesture. His girlfriend (and honestly him too) isn't fond of public physical affection. 

"I hope so," Peter replied warily as he gently rubbed his thumbs over his web shooters. Something's bad is going to happen to him, it was the Parker-Stark luck.

 

 

 

 

They finally reached the merchandise shop after the tour was done. (Peter had successfully ignored Flash's taunts about his "intership"- He blamed Ned on that one, but the past is the past). The trio split up and Peter quickly made his way to the Iron man section. He grinned when he noticed that  _his_ section was right next to his dad's. Peter surveyed the rows of goods, and picked up an Iron Man bubble head. There was mischief as he thought of Tony's horrified face when he see it. He clutched it inside his hand and turned around to go to the cashier. Then, his spider senses tingled and he was moving. He saw both of his friends and tackled them to the ground just as-

 

**_BOOM!_ **

 

There were screams as the building collapsed in the corner. Peter's body shielded both of his best friends (or try to) and for a moment he couldn't move. His ears buzzed with pain as a smoke of dust blinded their sight. "-ETER?!," He hadn't realized he was laid down with MJ hovering over him, fear all over her face with a bleeding gash on her eyebrow. Ned was beside her, a scratch on his cheek as he shook the vigilante. "I'm fine," He groaned and was caught by surprise when MJ sealed his lips with hers.

He spluttered when MJ pulled away. "Maybe i should do stupid things again so you could kiss me more often,"

MJ laughed wetly. "Maybe you don't do that and i'll kiss you more often,"

 

"Uh- guys?," Ned stammered, breaking their moment. MJ helped Peter to sit up, and they finally noticed the commotion.  _Aliens_ with weapons were terrorizing the building and Peter realized with dread that he had been so out of it when he saw some bodies piling up on the floor. He froze and MJ quickly grabbed his face to avert his eyes. The fear was still in her face.

"Peter, you _listen_ to me. You can't save everyone. What you can do now is suit up and go fight-,"

 

Peter gulped before pulling up his sleeves. He double tapped his web shooters and vaguely heard Ned's gasp as the iron spider formed on his body (courtesy to nano tech). His mask retracted as he stared at both of his loved ones. Ned smiled shakily. "Be careful dude," He whispered softly. MJ kissed him again and Peter felt all of his tension tonned down. She pulled away, a fierce look in her eyes that reminded him of Pepper's. "Come back, okay?," She demanded ( _to me, because i don't know what i'll do if you don't)_ and Peter nodded firmly and scurried to his feet.  _(I will, and i promise)_

Peter shot a web and jumped into the fight.

 

 

 

 

His fight got him outside, helping civilians and fighting the aliens on the streets. He doesn't aim to kill, and he used his taser webs most of the time. He vaguely noticed the rogue avengers out in the open and fighting alongside of him but his eyes were set on seeing a glimpse of his dad. His distraction caused him to be whacked on the chest and he slammed into another building harshly. Peter wheezed, pain arching up his back as he slumped against the wall. The aliens advanced on him but they were immediately tackled by-  _Oh fuck, kill me. Steve fucking Rogers._

"Queens," Steve said and held out his hand. Peter eyed him for a moment but relented as he slipped his hand onto Steve and let him pull him to his feet. "Got eyes on Stark?," Steve asked, looking up at the sky where a huge space ship hovered above New York. Peter almost snapped at the man but his comm crackled. 

_"Underoos?,"_

 

Peter pushed past Steve and joined in the fight again. "i'm fine, Mr Stark. You?," He said as he dodged a beam of light over his head. 

_"I'm peachy. Just to think i was going to embarass you at your field trip,"_

Peter laughed as he kicked an alien away. "You gotta admit, Pepper would definitely hate that,"

_"Pepper won't exactly like this too, kid,"_

_**"Tony-,"**_   A female voice cut in their conversation and Peter narrowly missed a hit when he realized it was  _the_ Natasha Romanoff.  ** _"Bruce found out how to defeat the aliens. They're being controlled by something on the ship. We have to blow it up and the problem's solve,"_**

 

The alien actually got him this time when he looked up and saw Iron Man flying towards the ship per Natasha's request.

"Mr Stark?!," Peter gasped as he laid on the ground. He noticed how the aliens around him seemed to run back to the ship and he was left with Steve (and later he noticed, Bucky Barnes and Sam Wilson) 

 _"Peter-,"_ the comm crackled and Peter's world tilted. He understood  _that tone._ He had heard it when Tony had called Pepper during the battle in 2012. He had heard it when he was at Happy's home when their house in Malibu blew up. He knew that tone. It was  _acceptance._ to what? Peter didn't want to find out. He scurried onto his feet, visibly shaking. He knew that the rogues were listening into their comm but he doesn't give a fuck. Not now, when he understood perfectly what his dad was going to do.

" _No,_ you get the fuck down here or i'll kill you. I'll kill you,  _dad._ Don't-,"

(He doesn't notice the rest of the heroes tensing and freezing up)

 _"Bambi-,"_ the comm crackled.  _"Oh Peter, i'm sorry-,"_ His dad sounded occupied at the moment, the sounds of his repulsors were heard in the background.

"NO! You get down here- Dad- Please, don't do this to me," Peter cried, his breaths short as he hyperventilated. He wanted to move. To fucking do something. But he was frozen, staring at the space ship as he trembled. He was cold, very cold but all he could feel is the panic bubbling inside of him. His knees fell out but someone immediately held him up. "No,  _daddy._ You can't do this to me. Please. Come down. I'll do anything- Please,"

 _(Notdaddynotdaddynotdaddynotdaddy_ -  _Please, don't take my dad away)_

 _"Petey, do you remember when i returned from Afghanistan and had that arc reactor in my chest-,"_ The sound of a repulsor ready to shoot was heard. 

"How can i forget?," Peter mumbled, shaking as ugly tears rolled down his cheeks. 

_"You always loved the light, bubba. You were a small little thing and i was always afraid to break you like Howard did-,"_

"You're not him, dad. You're not,"

_"i know bambi. Peter, i'll always be your light. I love you, baby and i'm sorry-,"_

 

Peter's world collapsed when the spaceship exploded.

 

 

 

Peter had fallen onto his knees, and he was screaming in agony. It was loud enough to be heard across the city. He screamed and screamed and he didn't stop. His body wracked with sobs and hiccups as he cried for his father. His mask had retracted and it was leaving his face bare to the world but he didn't give a fuck, because he'll choose identity reveal than having to experience losing Tony  _again._

_("DADDDYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!,")_

 

Something red streaked down the sky and Peter almost jumped to his feet to catch his dad but Rhodey beat him to it. Peter trembled as he watched his uncle flew Tony to the ground and laid him right in front of Peter. Peter crawled over to his dad and muttered out an order to FRIDAY to open up the suit. (The suit itself looked jacked). Dread hit him when the AI doesn't respond. He shakily reached for Tony's mask and tore it off his head. A sob broke out of his lips as he saw his dad's eyes sealed shut. 

"Kid-," Peter whipped around, raised his arm and shot a taser web right at Steve's body; a  _warning to stay the fuck away from my dad._ The soldier crushed into Bucky's body, and sent them both down onto the ground a few feet away.

"FUCK OFF," Peter screamed and he turned back to his dad. Rhodey crouched down next to his body and pressed a finger onto his neck. He pursed his lip into a thin line before looking up at Peter. "He's alive, but i have to take him to the med bay,  _immediately._ I have to fly him there-," Rhodey said with urgency but he was immediately cut off with Peter throwing himself over his dad's body. "NO! he won't leave  _without me_ ," He sobbed but Rhodey gently pulled him off the injured man. 

"Peter, Happy'll come and pick you up, okay? I-I have to take him. He's  _dying_ ," Rhodey murmured and softly pressed a kiss on the teenager's head. Peter didn't respond as Rhodey gathered Tony in his arms and flew off. He didn't move, until he heard a groan from behind him and fury rushed through his veins. Peter only saw red as he grasped his dad's iron man mask and stood up. He stomped over to Steve, who was struggling onto his feet and pushed the older man but the hero stayed on his feet. 

"Woah- kid-,"

 

Peter punched him. 

Steve fell onto his knees, panting as he held his face. Bucky stepped in with Sam but Peter shot him a glare so scary the former brain washed assassin faltered in his steps. 

 _"You stay out of it,"_ Peter hissed, his face red from anger as he turned his attention to Captain America. He shot out a hand and harshly grabbed Steve's hand. The soldier watched as Peter slammed the mask into his palm with tears rolling down his cheeks. "That  _moment_ you drove my grandfather's shield into dad's chest, you didn't just lose a friend,  _Captain-_ ," Peter spat, meeting the saddened eyes of the man who almost killed his dad. Steve flinched at the anger in his tone and the pain in the kid's eyes.

"- _You_ almost caused me the man who loves me when nobody could.  _You_ with your pretentious moral compass,  _you_ with your hypocritical shit,  _you_ who labeled dad as a fake hero, a selfish man when all i could see standing infront of me is a  _pathetic_ excuse of a human," 

 

Peter stepped back, sensing Happy pulling up behind him. He glared at Steve (who looked heart broken), Bucky (who looked like his heart had been torn out and Sam (his face was stoic). He noticed the rest of the heroes coming up from behind the trio; Natasha, Clint, Wanda and Scott. They all looked at him with pity. He  _hated_ it. He hated  _them._  He looked at all the rogues, breathing heavily with overwhelming hatred and anger. " _A_ _ll_ of you  _disgust_ me," He spat and turned on his heels. Peter ignored the gaping pedestrians and reporters shoved at his face as he climbed into the car.

Pepper was there, and she immediately engulfed him in her embrace. Peter broke down, ugly sobs escaping his throat as he buried his face in her jacket. "Oh Pete, i'm sorry,"

Happy started the car and looked at them through the rear mirror. "Where to, Pep?," 

"The com-,"

"Call up a press conference,"

"Pete-,"

" _Please,"_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Peter changed into a suit as he waited for his turn. He looked into the mirror, and took a deep breath. He closed his eyes, and he could  _hear_ Tony. His dad was asleep, in the building far from the main SI industries lobby. The weak but gentle heart beat soothed him and he opened his eyes again. Peter looked like shit, and he grimaced, before putting on tinted glasses. 

_Knock, knock-_

"Peter,"

He didn't move from the mirror as his girlfriend and best friend entered the room. He watched as MJ pushed Ned to sit down before coming up to the boy. The love of his life wrapped her arms around Peter's waist and rest her chin on his shoulder. "You'll be okay," She murmured, briefly kissing Peter's cheek. Ned gagged from behind. "Hey, Pete? How cool is it now that you can go around hanging out with Mr Stark whenever you want?," Ned asked and Peter chuckled. "I guess we'll find out, Ned," Peter replied. MJ let him go. 

Ned stood up and walked over to the couple. He held out a hand. "We're here for you," He murmured. Peter eyed him before he moved his hand to meet Ned's. They did their handshake and Ned pulled him into a hug.

"Hey dude, that showdown with Shmptain Shmerica? That was epic. Hands down, the most dramatic thing i've ever seen you do," Ned said into his ear. Peter pulled away with a laugh and MJ chuckled as she shook her heads.

"Dork," she said with fondness in her tone.

 

 

 

 

 

The reporters were waiting for him, like vultures preying on their prey. Peter watched from the side of the stage, Pepper handled the press like a champ. 

"This is going to be broadcasted live on our page, you can spread fake rumors, but we have legal proof on our site. I address you guys to be civil, and avoid security breach. Thank you for coming to our emergency conference,"

Pepper pulled away from the microphone and gestured to Peter to come up. The teenager took a deep breath and adjusted his glasses before going up onto the stage. He approached the stand calmly and the reporters immediately attacked.

_"Mr Parker, is it true you are Tony Stark's illegitimate son?,"_

_"How are you able to avoid the world from knowing your identity?,"_

_"Is Tony Stark a bad father?,"_

Peter felt a tick of anger at the last question but he took a deep breath. "Silent down, i'm not taking questions-," He said. The press obliged, albeit with disappointment as they were eager to listen. Peter wanted to scoff. 

"August 10th 2002, that is the day i was born. On 12 July 2006, i was left orphaned by my parents and my uncle and aunt. I was four when i was given to my biological father, Anthony Edward Stark. To the staffs of my school, i am known as Pepper Potts' nephew as a cover story. To the public, i was known as Peter Parker. To some, i am known as Peter Benjamin Stark-," Peter took a deep breath.

"And i am Spiderman,"

There was an uproar of voices but Peter held up a hand, silencing them all. 

"The public would think that Tony Stark does not fit to be a father, with his alcoholism and  _hobbies._ But i assure you,  _I am_ the living proof that he would always,  _always_ exceed people's expectation. He is the best father anyone could ever wish for. That side of him? i would be the only to see that. He is nurturing and loving. A bit stern and quite a helicopter dad, but he is the best there is, and i would never trade him for the world. You guys can spread pointless rumors, but i can also assure you, SI has the best lawyers and PR so if you want to find out, i welcome you to try them out," There was a promise under his tone. 

"Since my dad is out of commission, i would be helping Pepper with the company. And also, since my identity is out, don't try to find me at any school, i am smart enough to graduate high school early. As of January next year, i would attend MIT as a freshman. Even then, i hope you guys can respect that, because you guys might forget that i am a superhero, but my dad? He's Iron Man and he's not afraid to put you guys back where you belong. Respect my privacy and i assure you that nothing's bad going to happen to you or your career. Thank you for coming here at a short notice. I'll be taking my leave,"

 

 

 

Peter ignored the commotion as he stepped off the stage and hurried out of the conference room. He immediately rushed up to the med bay in their private building. He walked past the lobby where he knew housed the rogues, hoping to settle them after he sees his dad. 

(The rogues are being held at the compound while Rhodey settled the accords once and for all)

Peter took off his jacket immediately as he entered the med bay. His heart broke when he saw his dad asleep with an IV attached to his hand on the twin size bed. Peter let out a dry sob as he rushed up to his dad. He forcibly wiggled into his father's side, and curled up against Tony's stomach. With a deep breath, Peter closed his eyes.

 

He dreamt of Tony.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"-Hey, kiddo,"

 

Peter shot up and let out a relief cry as he saw Tony smiling at him. In the corner of his eyes, he saw Happy, Pepper, MJ and Ned (He didn't realize they were there) leaving the room. "Dad, hurt? Does anything hurt?," Peter murmured, scanning Tony's body but his father rested his hand on his shoulder and he looked at him with tears in his eyes. 

" _Daddy,_ i was so scared-," Peter sobbed and Tony immediately engulfed him in a hug. Peter realized his dad was shaking with the tears that damp the side of his hair. "Oh Petey, i did too," Tony admitted. They hugged each other for a long time, until Tony pulled away. 

"I'm proud of that speech you gave Capsicle  _and_ at the press conference. Very mature.. Very.. Tony Stark's level of maturity," Tony said and Peter laughed through his tears. "Isn't that a bad thing?," He joked and Tony gently hit his arm. "But seriously, Pete. I'm so, so proud of you," Tony said warmly and Peter bashfully grinned. "Thanks dad," He murmured. 

"I mean, it's not everyday Mr Perfect got America's ass handed to him right?," Tony joked and Peter groaned. "Gross," He laughed. Tony stared at him as he calmed down and leaned in, pressing his lips against his son's forehead. Peter relished himself in his affection and was almost disappointed when Tony pulled away. 

"I know how hard this is for you. I am a horrible father for putting you into these unfortunate reckless accidents, and i try not to, but Pete-," Tony's voice broke. "-If i could do  _anything_ to make this world a safer and better place for  _you,_ i would do it in a heartbeat,"

"You don't have to. You already make me feel safe. You made my life better, and you are not a horrible father, dad,"

Tony smiled as he caressed Peter's hair. "I know, Pete. You've said it a hundred times. And i'm sorry okay? I want to promise you i won't ever do it again, but-,"

"I understand.. Just don't do it so often, hm?," Peter chuckled. "Now i understand how you feel when i go on patrols," He added. 

Tony laughed. "I love you kid,"

 

"I love you too, dad,"

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is legit my reality escape. I had a huge fight with my sister and i actually almost got up and do bad shit but i refrained myself. i talked to my best friend and now i'm coping with fiction writing because this is one way of me to de-stress.


End file.
